A New Beginning
Summary Starlight Glimmer accidentally sent Glorysia Melody and her friends to Equestria. Transcript The scene starts the book at the grass, then opens it. Narrator: It was story of long time ago, in the vastness of space, a great, formless evil arose. Before it could do harm to the universe, it was set upon the three mighty gods Odin, Ra, Vishnu, the ancestor of all Pokémon Mew, and the creator of the universe, Arceus. *explosion* Narrator: During the battle, the deities' assault was fierce, and despite the entity's attempts to resist, it was almost entirely destroyed, save for two pieces flung from the whole. The two fragments drifted through space for untold time, one crashed to Earth, and other one crashed to Equestria during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. *lightning crack* Narrator: It is implied that this crash is the event that caused the extinction of the none-avian dinosaurs. The fragment developed over eons into an ominous forest of black spikes that devoured any who or what dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that it nearly threatened Canterlot, and so Princess Amore requested Star Swirl the Bearded to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a magic oil he created to strengthen his magic, Star Swirl and the princess’s cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. Once at the black lake in the forest's center, the wizard doused an arrow into the oil he had made, firing it into the black lake. Unexpectedly, the oil's magic did not destroy the evil, but had the unforeseen effect of galvanising the evil into a demonic specter form, giving it sentience and shape-shifting abilities, and thus giving birth to the dark wizard, Malachor. Star Swirl the Bearded: *Screams* Narrator: Malachor easily defeated Star Swirl, trapping him to the side of the tree from which Malachor spawned in order to watch as the Dark Lord sought out to destroy Canterlot and all of Equestria afterwards. The Three Deities, sensing the good in Star Swirl, summoned him to a secret place. Taking the good inside him, they forged the energies and theirs to create a mighty blade from the crystal tree deep within the Ever Free Forest, creating the Sword of Harmony: a magic sword that would be capable of harming Malachor. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, Star Swirl plunged into battle against Malachor. In the end, Star Swirl was victorious, but he was unable to destroy the demon, and so instead sealed him into the devastated Badlands. As he was sealed away, Malachor vowed he would one day return. After sealing him, the Sword of Harmony split into the six Elements of Harmony. Shortly after, the Princess Amore gave birth to two daughters: Celestia and Luna. Determined to learn from the catastrophe, and aware that Malachor may indeed one day return, Starswirl and the Princesses determined on creating a plan, and thus orchestrated the events that would set Twilight and the five on the path to becoming the Guardians of Harmony, thus to defeat Malachor once and for all. Twilight Sparkle: Fifty years have passed, but we do not age. Time has lost its effect on me. Yet the suffering continues. Malachor's grasp chokes the past, present and the future. Hope is lost. Got to get back --back to the past. ... In the present day, a mysterious mythical Pokémon named Hoopa who sitting at the tree. Hoopa: Ugh! I'm bored! Major Events Trivia Characters Intros Category:Glory and Twinkle Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes